Reluctance For Revenge
by onyxinlife
Summary: Taken as a child by Yukito, Li is trained to become a fierce water bender ready to take revenge on his father's killer. Will his thirst for revenge run when he learns the truth about his father?
1. How It All Began

"The Avatar will be here soon. All guards should be on alert" Tao said to his subordinate who immediately rushed off to report the orders.

"Is the Council here?" Yukito asked running up to Tao.

Tao nodded and stood shoulder to shoulder with his best friend. Yukito's salt and pepper hair shone in the sunlight and his gold eyes glinted as he looked around the street in front of them. They were standing in front of a building which had been specially decorated and guarded for a meeting of the Avatar to many leaders from the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Water Tribes.

This happened once every ten years and it was done to discuss problems that other nations faced and the solutions.

"Just relax, Yukito. The Avatar will be here in few minutes" Tao clapped his best friend on the back and Yukito smiled.

"How is your wife? Last time I saw her, she was ready to pop the child out" Yukito joked.

Tao laughed and his bright blue eyes twinkled.

"Don't let her hear you say that. You might be my best friend but she is very fierce" Tao replied running a hand through his short brown hair.

"Sir, an intruder was spotted in the nearby area" A White Lotus sentry said running up to them.

"Keep him in custody" Tao said smoothly and they heard a honk.

"The Avatar is here. Everyone on alert" Yukito stated and the sentry ran off.

Tao and Yukito ran forward and saw the Avatar in a Satomobile with his brother in law Sokka and the Chief of Police, Toph Bei Fong. They walked alongside the car and there was a huge blast.

The building blew into pieces. Tao and Yukito held out their hands to shield themselves and the Satomobile from harm.

"Go back!" Tao ordered and the Satomobile drove backwards.

Tao used his water bending and began putting out the flames. Yukito used his fire bending to clear the smoke and fire.

"Oh my god" Tao and Yukito entered the building with caution.

On the floor were the dead bodies of many White Lotus sentries. Yukito looked down at the bodies of his friends and brothers and hung his head. Tao pressed a hand against his heart and bowed his head. His friends and brothers were in a better place now.

**PAGE BREAK**

"This is ridiculous! Something perilous could have happened" Coucilman Tarrlok said.

The council had reconvened to find out what action could be taken against the threat.

"We should wait and watch to see what will happen" Tenzin said.

"Councilman Tenzin. You have been summoned by Toph Bei Fong" A White Lotus sentry arrived and Tenzin left the room.

"We should send forward two guards from the White Lotus to investigate this incident" Tarrlok suggested.

The council agreed and Tarrlok suggested two White Lotus sentries. The plan was set.

**PAGE BREAK**

Tao and Yukito entered the healers area and found Tao's wife Lina on a bed holding a small baby in her hands. Lina's long black hair was tied up into a ponytail and her blue eyes showed exhaustion but there was a hint of pride as well.

"Oh, would you look at him. He'll grow up to be as handsome as his father" Tao rushed forward to hold his son in his arms.

"Congratulations to both of you" Yukito said looking at Lina.

"What happened? I heard the news from the healers. I was so afraid that something might have happened to you" Lina said.

"He has your black hair, Lina. And your blue eyes" Yukito commented as Tao passed him the child.

"We have to go for another mission but we'll be back. And then we'll name our handsome son" Tao said.

He took his wife's hand and kissed her on her lips.

"I'll be back. I promise" He vowed and left his wife with the healers.

**PAGE BREAK**

Tao and Yukito under Councilman Tarrlok's orders infiltrated a building where it was said that the people who had planted the fire bomb in the City Hall to murder the Avatar were organising their plans.

Tao climbed through the window and helped Yukito inside. It was dark and Yukito brought out a small flame in his palm to help them see. There was a table in the centre of the room and Tao rushed to see what was spread out on it.

The door burst open and a shot of lightening hit the unsuspecting Tao. Tao fell to the floor and Yukito fought with all his life.

"Intruders!" The man ran off and Yukito shook Tao.

"Tao, wake up!" Yukito helped his friend up and out the window they went.

They walked through the alleys and there was a sound. Yukito turned to the right to see a knife edged into the wall.

"Knife throwers? What is going on?" Yukito helped his friend out and they saw a sentry from the White Lotus.

"Jeong?" Yukito smiled, thinking they were saved.

Jeong took out a pair of knives and threw them with speed right at Yukito. Yukito turned and began running. He picked Tao up on his back and began running.

"Yukito..." Tao murmured as he came to.

"Jeong's throwing knives at us. Why?" Yukito asked as he ran.

"Something's wrong" Tao said.

Yukito stopped and set his friend down on his feet. Tao staggered but looked around. There was a sound and Yukito turned around.

"No!" Tao jumped in front of his best friend and the knife went right into his heart.

"Tao!" Yukito yelled.

Tao fell to the floor and Yukito stared at him, shocked.

"Run, you fool. Otherwise, he'll get you too!" Tao said.

Yukito bent down but Tao pushed him away. "Go! Run!"

Yukito hesitated but began to run. He ran and ran until he reached the park. There he hid in the bushes until dawn. Night fell again and he came out of the bushes. He knew exactly where he was headed. He reached the City Hall and snuck inside.

"It was in our best interests that we got rid of those two sentries as well" Yukito heard from a doorway.

Yukito ran off and entered a small room. It was another office room and he collapsed against the wall. The council had given an order to kill Tao and himself? They were the ones who were chosen for the mission. It wasn't their fault.

The door opened and Yukito climbed into a cupboard to hide himself. Tenzin entered and opened up the windows. The night air entered the room and the door opened again.

"Your order has been acted upon. The two sentries are dead" Jeong entered the room and Yukito felt himself begin to heat up at the sight of his best friend's killer.

"Thank you. Please send the message on to Tarrlok" Tenzin said.

The minute Jeong was out the door Yukito burst out of the cupboard. He pulled out his knife and held it against Tenzin's throat.

"You are a dirty little traitor. You killed my best friend tonight" Yukito whispered.

"Kill me, I deserve it" Tenzin said standing absolutely still.

"I won't. I'll be back. I'll kill you when the time is right" Yukito vowed.

The door opened and Yukito jumped out the open window. He ran away from City Hall and through the streets. He reached a familiar house and found the light on in one of the rooms. He walked through the gate and saw Lina outside with her son.

She made the baby lie down in the cot and turned to hang up some clothes on the washing line. Yukito sighed and crept into the garden. Lina went inside to get more clothes and Yukito grabbed the child. He ran off and Lina came back out.

She looked into the cot and screamed.

"My child!" She shouted.

She ran out of her home and looked around at the street. But there was no hope. Her child was gone. She went back inside and found the note.

_Tao is dead. I have taken the child with me. I will raise him to be a young man. You must move on from this. Find yourself a new life and take care of yourself. _

_Yukito_

Lina sobbed uncontrollably and held her child's blankets to her chest. Her child was gone.

Tao left Republic City and took the boat to the Earth Kingdom. It was time to start a new life with his friend's son.


	2. Growing Up And The Chase

Ten years later...

A young boy of ten held up his hands slowly. His form was full of grace and he made a water whip and shot at the target in front of him.

"Try again, you can do better" His mentor, Ren said.

The boy nodded and performed the water whip again and knocked the target clean off the ground. The boy smiled in succession as Yukito came into view with his guards.

"Father, did you see that?" The boy asked with happiness in his eyes.

Yukito looked down at the child and then at the target. He lifted up his arm and shot flames at another target. The target burst into flames and fell to the floor still burning.

"You must aim at the head, heart and stomach. Otherwise your opponent will defeat you and you will die" Yukito said.

The boy's shoulders slumped but he nodded and turned to practise his bending again.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Li. He did really well" Ren said.

Yukito turned to glare at him and Ren quickly apologised for speaking out of turn.

"Take him to the martial arts arena" Yukito ordered.

Li turned around and bowed to his father. Ren led the boy away and Yukito watched him leave.

That night, when Yukito entered his home he found Li staring at a picture.

"What is that?" Yukito asked.

Li scrambled up and hid the picture unsuccessfully behind his back.

"Show me" Yukito ordered with a stern voice.

Li held out the picture and Yukito snatched it from him. He examined it and saw it was a picture of himself, Tao and Lina.

"Is that woman my mother? You never talk about her" Li asked.

Yukito felt his hands begin to shake and he shook his head.

"Don't ask about your mother again. She abadoned you. She is dead" Yukito tore up the picture into pieces and threw them onto the floor.

Li burst into tears and knelt to pick up the pieces.

"Don't ask about her again!" Yukito left the room and Li picked up the pieces of the picture.

He gathered them up, still crying and put them in a small box where he kept his clothes.

"Mother, I miss you" he murmured.

He ran away from the hut and onto the beach. He saw his friend Temon sleeping with his head on his mother's lap. Temon's mother was a maid at his home and she was the one who had breastfed him and had also taken care of him during his childhood.

"Li? Come here" Temon's mother, Sheena said.

Li smiled and ran to her. Temon was already fast asleep so Li lied down next to him with his head on Sheena's lap. Li smiled and Sheena ran a hand through his hair as he quickly fell asleep.

Seven years later...

"Are you sure we should sneak out? I mean, Master Yukito will be pretty mad if we skip out on practice" Temon asked.

The small scrawny boy of ten who was now Li's best friend had grown up into a tall and handsome young man. His black hair was neck length and his brown eyes sparkled with mischief but this time his face was showing indecisiveness and worry.

Li shook his head with a smile on his face. His blue eyes crinkled at the edges and his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Father won't do anything. I'll just tell him I forced you to come along and he'll punish me instead" Li replied.

"You shouldn't have to get your Father's punishment every time. You've got enough scars to last at least four lifetimes" Temon argued.

"The scars show bravery and resilience" Li quoted from his bending master Ren.

"Ok fine. Let's go" Temon threw up his arms in surrender and Li grinned.

They snuck out of the compound and into the village. The village had a river along the edges through which you could see the entire village. Li and Temon climbed on the boat and floated along the river. Li bowed to several of the villagers whom he had helped out at different times of his life.

Li grabbed fruits from a vendor and passed some to Temon.

"It must be nice that your father owns the village" Temon said as he munched on an apple.

"Yeah, free food" Li replied with another grin.

Temon spotted a few girls on one side of the village and nudged Li. He pointed to the girls and Li shook his with a smile. It wasn't exactly a secret that Li didn't like any of the girls in the village. They were too plain or too pretty for him. Temon had always suspected that there was another reason involved in this but never questioned his friend.

The girls waved at Li and he smiled and bowed to them. Temon knew that Li had a handsome face. He was taller than Temon at 6 foot 2 inches and his black hair was always messy. His blue eyes were darker than any person Temon had seen and his years of training in water bending had made him more graceful than any teenager in the village.

They got off the boat and began walking around the village. Then Li suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Temon asked.

"Listen" Li said.

Temon couldn't hear a thing and Li furrowed his eyebrows. Then he ran off like a bullet.

"Hey! Li!" Temon shouted but his friend was already gone.

Li ran towards a small hut on the left side of the river. He peeked through the window and saw a man who was almost as old as his father cornered by five to six bandits.

"Where's my money?" one of them, obviously the leader asked.

"I don't know. I left it here for you and someone took it" The man replied in a shaking voice.

"Since the money's gone, we'll cut out your organs and sell them off" The leader replied.

Li grabbed one of the mangoes and threw it. It flew with deadly precision and hit the leader right on the forehead. The leader staggered and looked around.

"Where did that come from?"

Li smiled and threw another fruit, this time an apple. It hit the leader again, this time in the eye and the leader screamed in frustration and pain.

"Find who it is!"

One of the bandits looked out the window and Li waved to them with a grin on his face.

"It's him!" The bandit showed and Li threw another fruit to hit him straight on the forehead.

"Get him!"

Li began to run and the bandits followed him. He led them along a wild chase through the village before he returned back to the hut. He found the man still there with the leader.

"Let him go!" Li aimed a kick at the back of the leader's knees and the leader toppled to the floor.

Li hit him along his sides and grabbed the man's hand.

"We have to go! Before he wakes up!" Li began running and the man ran with him.

They ran as fast as they could and climbed on a ferry boat which would take them back to Yukito's compound.

"What's your name, young man?" the man asked sitting down on the wooden floor.

"Li. I'm Yukito's son" Li replied running a hand through his messy hair.

"My name is Hakka" The man replied. He brushed his hand out of his eyes and Li caught sight of his blue eyes and dark complexion.

"Are you from the Water Tribe?" Li asked with excitement.

"Yes I am. You look like you're from the Water Tribe as well with your blue eyes. But your face is quite fair" Hakka replied.

"My father Yukito is from the Fire Nation. I don't know anything about my mother. I've never met anyone from the Water Tribe. Most of the kids here are from the Earth Kingdom or from the Fire Nation" Li explained.

"Where are you taking me?" Hakka asked.

"To my father. He'll let you stay with me" Li replied with another grin.


	3. The Truth

"Who told you to bring him here!" Yukito shouted.

Li flinched at the sight of his angry father. His father had turned beet red and his hands were fisted to prevent him from lashing out on his son.

"He was about to be mutilated. I couldn't just leave him there!" Li protested.

Hakka stood behind Li, rather afraid of his man called Yukito.

"Since you have brought him here, he must be killed. No one except the trainers or the students are allowed in the compound" Yukito said.

"You can't kill him. He's from the Water Tribe" Li argued.

"You. What can you do?" Hakka jumped as he realised he was being spoken to.

"I can cook. I travel the world to learn the cooking of different places" Hakka replied.

Hakka's skills were put to the test when he was told to cook for Yukito and Li. Once lunch was served Li began shovelling food into his mouth and moaning at how good it tasted.

"This is really delicious" Li said to his father with his mouth full.

"This is cabbage I got from the Earth Kingdom. The meat is from the Fire Nation" Hakka said.

Li grabbed the meat and gobbled it down.

"Hakka, you shall now work for us. From now on, you will stay here and cook for us. Forget your old life" With that Yukito finished his meal and left the table.

"I can't believe that he's your father" Hakka burst out.

"He's okay. You just have to be careful not to enrage him" Li replied swallowing down a large spoonful of rice.

Sheena, looked up from the laundry basket and smiled as Li laughed and joked with Hakka.

"Li, eat slower. You don't want to choke" Sheena cautioned.

"Yes, Sheena" Li said and began eating slower.

"Who is she?" Hakka asked.

"She's like my mother. She's my best friend Temon's mother but she took care of me when I was little" Li replied.

Then he spied something in Hakka's pocket.

"What's that?" He grabbed the picture and unfolded it.

"Who's this?" Li asked examining the picture.

It was a picture of a boy, no older than Li himself. He had long black hair tied up into Fire Nation topknot. He was smiling and Hakka smiled as well.

"It's your son right? What's his name?" Li asked staring at the picture.

"He's not my son. His name is Iroh" Hakka replied.

"He's handsome" Li said and then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Give it back" Hakka took the picture away and Li began to concentrate on his food again.

He took Hakka to their home next.

"That's the room where I meditate and that's Father's room. Come on I'll show you where you can stay" Li walked away down the corridor.

Hakka looking into Yukito's room and found him sitting up against the headboard with his eyes shut.

"Sir, why don't you lie down?" Hakka asked.

Yukito opened his eyes and shot a flame in Hakka's direction. Hakka squeaked but the flame didn't hit him.

"What are you doing here?" Yukito growled out.

"Sorry, Father. This way, Hakka" Li came out of his room and dragged Hakka away.

"Why was he sitting like that? Is he expecting someone to attack him?" Hakka asked.

"I don't know. He's been sleeping like that since I was a kid" Li replied lighting the candles in his room.

"You can sleep in here. I have an extra bed" Li said sitting down on his bed.

"Thank you" Hakka said and Li gave him a large grin on his face.

A few days later Hakka watched Li as he hit the targets with enough force to break them with his water bending. The pots broke as Li used his water whip against them. Yukito walked over to stand next to his son and Li turned to him when he finished with the targets.

"Bring her over" Yukito ordered.

Two soldiers brought Sheena over and tied her to a wooden post which was surrounded by the targets.

"What are you doing?" Li asked.

"Her husband was caught smuggling drugs into the compound and giving it to the trainees"

"But why are you tying her up? She didn't do anything" Li protested.

"Her husband ran off. She's the one who will be killed" Yukito replied.

"No. You can't kill her!" Li said.

"You know the rules better than I do" Yukito argued.

"Why can't you just forgive her? It's not her fault" Li retorted.

"Don't talk back to me, boy"

"I'm not talking back. If I can hit all those targets I want you to let her go" Li bargained.

"Fine. Let's see if you can hit them" Yukito said.

Li nodded and took his stance. He took a deep breath and made his water whip. With his eyes shut, he broke all the targets with one water whip.

"Let her go" Li said.

He walked forward and untied Sheena. Then he ran off back to their hut. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was tired of his Father's cruelty to everyone including himself. Li turned onto his side and stared at the picture on his bedside table. It was of Iroh, the Fire Nation boy.

"Why the hell does he have to kill her? Why can't he forgive?" Li asked Howl.

Iroh's picture smiled back at him and Li sighed.

"You're probably in that city right? Republic City. You're probably happy there with your mother and father or maybe even with a sibling" Li said.

He continued staring at the picture and shut his eyes. That day's training had been exhausting. He fell asleep soon enough and then heard a scream. He shot up and ran outside. Right there on the doorstep was Sheena's dead body. He looked around and found the leader of the bandits grinning evilly at him.

He shouted out in anger and the leader bolted. Li ran after him shooting balls of water fiercely at him. Then Li stopped. There was a click that he heard from the ground under him.

"Land mines. Damn it!" Li groaned.

"What are you doing? I told you not to run out here!" Yukito scolded coming into view.

"They killed Sheena. I'm going to kill them" Li replied not moving from the spot.

"Let's get you out of the land mine first" Yukito knelt down with his knife and placed it delicately under Li's foot.

"I'm going to count to three and I want you to jump" Yukito said.

Li gulped and nodded.

"1...2...3!"

Li jumped and Yukito pushed him away to take the full force of the explosion. The smoke cleared and Li picked up his unconscious father and ran back to the compound.

"Father, don't close your eyes. Stay awake. Don't leave me" Li said as he ran.

Yukito's head lolled on his shoulder and Li brought him back to the compound.

"Save my Father. Help him!" Li shouted to the healers.

"Li" Yukito murmured.

"Father, what is it?" Li asked stepping closer to his father.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully" Yukito took a shuddering breath and Li held onto to his hand.

"17 years ago, we were betrayed by our own. Your real father, Tao, died to save me. The knife pierced his chest and he saved me. I have kept this secret for 17 years and I do not want to any longer" Yukito breathed in deeply and Li stood up.

"Save my father" he begged the healers and left the room.

He sat outside the room and waited for hours. Then the healers came out from the room and Li entered to find his father sitting up on his bed.

"They amputated my leg. I'll need a stick to walk" Yukito said.

"Who were the people who betrayed you and my father?" Li asked.

"There was one. He was the only airbender in the council. He gave the order for us to be killed" Yukito replied.

"Is that why you train me so hard? You want me to take revenge?" Li asked.

"I wish for you to avenge your father" Yukito replied.

"After I take revenge, can we leave this place and start over? As a normal family?" Li asked.

Yukito nodded and Li decided to ask the last question.

"And my mother? You told me she abandoned me. Is she alive?"

Yukito sighed and nodded again. Li nodded and left the room. Hakka stood outside waiting for him.

"I have to change myself. I want to carry out what Master Yukito has brought me up to do. It's my destiny" Li said.


	4. The Revelation

Five years later...

Li sat in the train that would take him to Republic City. He leaned his head against the seat and looked out the window. The trees and plants were decreasing the closer he got to the city. He shut his eyes and prepared himself for a nap. As Li grew up into a young adult, Yukito's training camp grew as well. He had established a school to train everyone from the nearby villages.

Li had trained hard with the best teachers and his knowledge grew every night. He was now a fully realized water bender, chi blocker and blood bender. Although blood bending was banned, Yukito had insisted him to learn it. Li found it cruel and sadistic. Who would be that evil enough to use blood bending?

Li had been accepted to famous fighting school in Ba Sing Se and he had graduated with top honors. He was now entering Republic City to finish the job that Yukito had trained him to do. Get revenge on the person who killed his father Tao. He had strict orders. Enter the city and infiltrate Air Temple island.

The train stopped soon and Li got off. He pulled down his collar and looked around at the station. He walked out of the station and into the park. Yukito had told him that it was dangerous for benders around here. Since Amon and his Equalists had started their rebellion, Li would have to lay low for a while. Li climbed a tree in the park quickly and found a hiding place for his suitcase.

He looked around and saw a man seated and giving out posters.

"Equality now! Equality now!"

Li cursed at the amount of shouting the guy was doing while standing on the table. He went forward and grabbed a poster from the table.

"Witness the revelation" Li read and the guy with the megaphone stopped yelling.

Li looked to the side to see a Water Tribe girl and a boy glaring up at the guy with a megaphone.

"You cannot silence me, Avatar!" Megaphone guy said and Li glanced interestedly at the girl. So this was the famous Avatar.

The girl slapped the megaphone away and it broke to pieces on the floor right next to Li.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?" The Avatar asked.

Li felt his interest increase. Amon had chi blockers now?

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Megaphone guy folded his arms.

"Oh I think you do" The Avatar stamped her foot to the ground and the table flew into the air, scattering the posters. One of the posters was grabbed by her male friend.

"Witness the Revelation, tonight nine o'clock" He read and then turned to the guy picking up the posters.

"What is the Revelation?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know as well" Li interjected and the guy as well as the Avatar turned to him in surprise.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you" Megaphone guy spat out.

The Avatar grabbed the guy around the collar and held him up.

"You better believe it concerns us. Spill it" she said.

"No one knows what the revelation is. And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him" Megaphone guy replied.

"Where's it happening?" The Avatar's friend asked.

Before the Megaphone guy could spit anything out, there was a shrill whistle.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" a policeman shouted.

"The Avatar and her two friends are oppressing us! Help!" Megaphone guy shouted.

Li rolled his eyes and glanced at the two teens.

"We should go" Li said and the Avatar nodded. She ran and climbed up a polar bear dog and her friend sat behind her.

Li paused and she waved him over. "Come on!"

Li shrugged and climbed up behind the other guy. The polar bear dog ran off and the park was soon behind them. They stopped at a bus stop and Li got off.

"Thanks for the ride" he said and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Li turned around at the sound of the Avatar's voice.

"What?" Li asked.

"Can you help us find our friend?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?" Li asked.

"Because you kind of look like a strong bender. I can feel it. Will you help us?" She asked.

"What are you doing? How do you know that we can trust him?" her male friend asked.

"Fine I'll help you. I'm Li" Li said with a small smile.

"I'm Korra and that's Mako" The Avatar said.

"So who's your friend who's missing?" Li asked folding his arms.

"My brother Bolin. He got roped into doing some illegal work and chi blockers captured him" Mako replied with a frown.

"Nasty. So where should we start looking?" Li asked.

"Maybe here" The Avatar held out the poster.

"There's no location on this thing" Mako pointed out.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked.

Li looked at the posters and then flipped them over.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone to waltz into their big revelation. Whatever that is" Mako replied.

"Have you got any other posters?" Li asked holding up the one he was holding.

"Yeah" Mako handed them to Li and he flipped them over. He began joining the pieces and Mako picked up the one with a red dot on it.

"It's a map" Mako said holding the poster up to the map of Republic City that was on the wall.

He held it up and the red dot showed the location easily.

"So we'll go tonight" Korra said.

"So should I meet you guys there? I kind of have to find my place to live first" Li said running a hand through his sleek and cut black hair.

"Wait, where have you come from?" Mako asked.

"Earth Kingdom. I decided city life would be great for me" Li replied.

"You could stay on Air Temple Island. I'm sure Tenzin won't mind" Korra said.

"Tenzin?"

"Oh, he's my Air bending teacher" she replied.

"If he doesn't mind" Li said but inside he was celebrating. Tenzin was one of the council members. That would give him a perfect link to the council and towards his father's killer.

"Come on. We should get on the ferry" Korra whistled and her animal sidekick came running.

"I left my suitcase in the park. But I'll meet you guys at the ferry" Li said.

The Avatar agreed and Li went off. He reached the park quite easily using public transport. He climbed up the tree and grabbed his suitcase. Then he went to the ferry. He saw the Avatar and Mako waiting for him.

"See, I told you he would come back" Korra said triumphantly to Mako.

Mako grunted in reply and they walked into the boat.

"So tell us about yourself, Li" Mako said with a distrustful glint in his eye.

"Okay, I'm a water bender. My mother was one and my father was a fire bender. They both died two years ago and I decided I didn't want to live in the Earth Kingdom anymore. I just got here this morning and heard the guy in the park about this revelation and met you guys" Li summarised.

"I'm sorry about your parents" Korra said placing a hand on his arm.

"My parents died when I was eight and Bolin was six. We struggled for a bit on the streets but then we got into pro bending" Mako said.

"What's pro bending?" Li asked, the unfamiliar word rolling off his tongue.

"It's the best game in the world!" Korra exclaimed.

Li smiled and Mako began teaching him the rules of pro bending and how it should be played.

"So, you have to have a water bender, earth benders and a fire bender? What about an airbender?" Li asked.

"Since only Tenzin and his family are the air benders after the war, you can't really expect them to fight. Airbenders don't like fighting" Korra replied.

They reached the island and Korra bounded out. Li followed behind her with Mako who offered the carry his suitcase.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" Li commented.

The island reminded him to Yukito's compound. It had trees and a great beach.

"I'll just get the Jinora to show you the boys dormitories" Korra said.

She went off and Li took off his jacket and cap. It was just after 3pm and the sun was boiling hot.

"So, you have a pro bending team?" he asked Mako.

"Yeah, me, Bolin and Korra. I'm the fire bender and Bolin's an earth bender" Mako replied.

"Which makes the Avatar the water bender" Li nodded.

"How old are you?" Mako asked.

"21"

"Hello" Li looked down and saw a small girl of around ten smiling up at him.

"Hi, I'm Li" Li said.

"I'm Jinora, Tenzin's eldest daughter" She said with another big smile.

"I'm Ikki" Another girl popped out from behind Jinora and climbed onto Li's shoulder.

"Where have you come from? Are you a fire bender? Is your hair naturally that straight?" Li's head spun with the amount of questions Ikki had.

"Whoa, sweet pea" Li picked Ikki up and placed her on the ground.

"Come on. I'll show you your room" Jinora said.

Li sighed and followed her. This was not part of his plan.


End file.
